Thank You For Everything
by IreneReiko-chan
Summary: Summary: Dulu mereka dekat. Bocah laki-laki pinkish itu selalu berada disisinya hingga tumbuh rasa suka pada Lucy kecil. Namun, semuanya tak berjalan sesuai yang ia inginkan. Perpisahan dan pubertas menjadi alasan ia menangis.


Lucy terduduk dikursi taman kota sendirian. Rambut pirang panjangnya, melambai-lambai pelan diterpa angin pelan dengan tangannya yang tampak mengetik sesuatu dengan rasa bimbang. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat di tubuh indahnya dan sampingnya, terdapat satu plastic berukuran sedang, berisi berbagai cemilan dan minuman ringan yang ia beli dari minimarket.

"Semoga saja dia masih mengingatnya." Gumamnya pelan sambil menekan tulisan _send_ lalu menghela napas ringan, dengan wajah yang merona tipis. Namun, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. Digenggamnya ponsel layar sentuh itu dengan kuat.

"Aku merindukanmu, Natsu."

FAIRY TAIL

Pair: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

Warning: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, dan gaje.

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Alur: Bolak-balik

Happy Reading~

10 Juni 2003, Lucy Heartfilia yang masih berumur 6 tahun tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Ia sangat gugup entah kenapa. Para guru yang saat itu menjadi pengawas ujian, dengan perlahan memanggil satu persatu nama siswa sehingga tidak seorang pun yang absen.

Mereka akan melakukan ujian praktik olahraga diluar ruangan.

Setelah semuanya hadir, mereka mulai mengekori pengawas ujian, untuk membaca mereka menuju tempat ujian, melewati kelas lainnya dikarenakan bentuk gedung sekolah yang berbeda dari yang lain. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya, gugup dan takut jika ia tak berhasil melewatinya.

Tepat saat ia melewati kelas, salah satu siswa, menjulurkan kakinya hingga gadis berambut _blonde_ sebahu itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, bertubrukan dengan kaki meja kayu milik guru.

 _Bruk!_

Ia merintih kesakitan, menatap kearah siswa dikelas tersebut lalu mendapati hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dengan deras. Yang ia ingat, saat itu ia mendapati salah seorang siswa tersenyum senang lalu semuanya menggelap.

* * *

Lucy terdiam memandang ruangan berwarna putih diatas ranjang keras itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kali ini. Semenjak kejadian tadi, ia di bawa oleh para guru ke ruang kesehatan dan dibebaskan dari ujian praktik. Namun, ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini.

" _Sensei_ sudah memanggil kedua orang tuamu untuk menjemputmu sekarang, Lucy." ah, ia baru sadar ternyata ada guru olahraga yang terkenal akan kebaikan dan ketampanannya disampingnya sedari tadi. Guru bernama Laxus itu mengusap lembut kepala Lucy dan menatap gadis kecil itu dengan kasihan. "Apa masih sakit?"

Lucy hanya menggeleng pelan dan memberi senyum tipisnya pada _sensei_ yang selalu menemaninya saat ia sedih. "Lucy sudah mulai baikan, _sensei_." Tuturnya pelan. Ia berbohong mengatakan baik-baik saja. Rasa nyeri dihidungnya masih terasa kuat dan ia masih merasakan bahwa darahnya masih terus keluar tanpa henti, membuat hidungnya terasa panas. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir akan dirinya.

Laxus- _sensei_ terdiam sambil terus mengusap kepala Lucy pelan. Berusaha menghibur gadis kecil rapuh itu. Tak sampai lima menit, ibu Lucy, Layla Heartfilia, bergegas masuk keruang kesehatan dan memeluk Lucy dengan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, sayang?" Layla memeriksa wajah Lucy lalu menatap khawatir ke hidung putri kecilnya.

"Ayo sayang, kita pulang." Ucap Layla sambil menggendong Lucy kecil dipelukannya. Gadis kecilnya yang terus diam dan hanya memeluk leher Layla dengan erat. Setelah diberitahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Lucy, ibu-anak itu kemudian melangkah keluar, meminta pada Laxus untuk mengizinkan Lucy tidak mengikuti ujian hingga putrinya sembuh.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Lucy."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel berlari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah sahabatnya masih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Setelah pulang dari sekolah, tiba-tiba ibunya, Grandine, mengatakan padanya bahwa Lucy mengalami kecelakaan di sekolah dan mengurung diri dikamarnya.

Tanpa permisi seperti biasa, ia dengan raut wajah khawatir, berlarian menuju kamar Lucy. Layla serta Jude yang kebetulan sudah pulang, hanya menatap Natsu dengan senyum, mengerti bahwa sahabat putrinya tengah diluput khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Luce, ini aku Natsu. Aku masuk ya." Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu kamar Lucy. Dilihatnya, Lucy tengah meringkuk di kasur dengan wajah sedih sambil terus mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti.

Didekatinya gadis kecil itu dan ia menangis seanggukan, tak tahan melihat sahabatnya bersedih. "Maaf ya Luce. Aku tak ada disampingmu saat itu." Lucy yang sedari awal tak mengeluarkan suara, kini malah ikutan menangis, meraung dan merintih kesakitan. "Huuaa! Sakit, Natsu. Hidungku sakit!"

Sementara itu, Layla tersenyum menatap kamar Lucy dari bawah. Ia senang bahwa pilihannya tepat tentang mengabari Grandine dan meminta Natsu untuk menghibur Lucy yang sakit dan tak mau berbicara daritadi. Memang, hanya Natsu yang dapat membuat Lucy mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang tinggal kau kayuh saja sepedanya, Luce." Ucap Natsu yang tengah mengajari Lucy cara mengayuh sepeda roda empat itu. Setelah ditolak berkali-kali oleh Lucy agar tidak bermain diluar, Natsu akhirnya meluluhkan hati sahabatnya. Ia hanya ingin Lucy melupakan rasa sakit dihidungnya dengan bermain-main diluar.

Gadis kecil itu mencoba mengayuh, persis seperti yang diajarkan oleh Natsu.

 _Tes…_

Dengan cepat, Natsu langsung mengusap darah dihidung Lucy yang menetes kembali. Ia sudah menyiapkan se- _pack_ tisu lembut untuk membersihkan darah Lucy. Raut wajahnya kembali khawatir.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Luce. Aku akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Natsu kecil sambil menatap Lucy dengan yakin. Lucy hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengayuhnya yang dituntun oleh Natsu. Bocah kecil yang siaga dengan tissue, manakala darah Lucy kembali menetes.

Selang setengah jam mereka berlatih mengendarai sepeda, Lucy meminta Natsu untuk beristirahat. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak, sehingga Natsu mengiyakan permintaan Lucy.

Meski Lucy memiliki banyak teman, namun hanya Natsu-lah yang bersedia menemaninya saat ia terpuruk seperti ini. Air mata Lucy kembali menetes dan ia genggam tangan Natsu sementara tangan satunya memencet hidungnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

"Natsu… kita selalu berteman, ya?" pinta Lucy dengan suara parau. Natsu mengangguk semangat lalu mengacak surai pirang Lucy dengan gemas. "Kan kita selalu berteman, Luce. Aku janji."

Lucy tersenyum lebar khas anak-anak, sangat senang memiliki teman seperti Natsu. Tepat saat itu, suara Grandine- _baasan_ berteriak menyuruh Natsu untuk pulang dan makan siang. Natsu langsung pamit dan berlari kerumahnya diiringi teriakan yang tak kalah membahana.

Begitu ia sudah tak melihat Natsu, ia kembali berjalan ke dalam rumahnya. Mendorong sepeda roda empat itu untuk ia letakkan di garasi dengan tangannya lalu berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah untuk menikmati acara kartun.

* * *

Enam tahun berlalu. Kini ia dan Natsu sudah duduk di bangku kelas enam sekolah dasar. Setahun belakangan ini, hubungannya dengan Natsu sudah merenggang entah kenapa. Dulu, setiap hari, pemuda itu akan datang ke rumahnya, berlari dan tiduran di sampingnya sambil menonton kartun favorit mereka. Dulu, mereka selalu menggambar dan bermain bersama tanpa kenal waktu.

Namun entah kenapa, lama kelamaan, perasaan suka mulai tumbuh di hatinya. Lucy kecil tentu tak mengerti dengan itu, menyangkal saat ibunya mencandai bahwa ia dan Natsu akan dijodohkan kelak meski degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Tapi, entah kenapa kini Natsu seolah-olah menjaga jarak dengannya.

Sesekali, ia datang ke rumah Natsu yang disambut ramah oleh Grandine- _baasan_ dan Natsu yang menggerutu saat ibunya menggoda mereka berdua. Bahkan jika biasanya Natsu akan mengajaknya bicara maupun bertingkah jahil di rumah tetangga, tapi pemuda itu malah diam sambil mengelus kucingnya seolah ia tak ada di sana. Suasananya benar-benar berbeda hingga ia tak tahan dan memilih pulang.

Bahkan Natsu sudah jarang menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Lucy. Hanya beberapa kali, itu pun di saat ia keluar untuk bermain dengan capung-capung di lapangan sepak bola dan mendapati sahabatnya itu akan bermain bola dengan anak-anak laki lainnya.

"Lucy, ayo cepat bereskan barang-barangnya. Papa sudah datang." Ucap Layla yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu, menyuruh putrinya yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi dengan tangan yang memegang tas kecil. Tangan Layla pun penuh dengan tas-tas jinjing berat meski ia tak menampakkannya. Lucy mengangguk lalu berlari kecil mengikuti langkah Mamanya.

Ia menatap rumahnya yang sudah kosong. Tak ada barang yang tertinggal di sana. Mobil pengangkut sudah membawa semua perabotan rumahnya ke rumah barunya yang berjarak lebih dekat dengan sekolahnya. Saat kakinya melangkah keluar, ia menatap sejenak rumah bertingkat dua di sampingnya, dan tatapannya menjadi sedih kala ia tak mengucapkan perpisahan pada sosok yang bahkan tak ia ketahui apakah masih menganggapnya teman atau bukan.

"Sampai jumpa, Natsu."

* * *

Setahun terlewati dengan baik. Setelah kepindahannya, ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Natsu menghindarinya. Pubertas. Ya, mungkin karena rasa canggung tiba-tiba muncul saat seseorang beranjak remaja dan tumbuh benih-benih suka.

Lucy menatap ponsel pink miliknya dengan tatapan ragu. Meski ia sudah memiliki ponsel sendiri, tapi bukan berarti ia akan membawanya ke sekolah untuk dipamerkan. Kini, ia berbaring di sofa coklat tua dengan rasa gelisah. Menatap layar ponselnya terus menerus dan mengulangi kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

"Ah sudahlah, kirim saja." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia tekan tombol mengirim dan langsung mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel yang kini ia letakkan di dadanya. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya sambil terus bolak balik menatap layar ponselnya.

Satu jam, ia tak mendapatkan balasan apapun. Ia masih menunggunya. Ponselnya ia letak begitu saja di atas nakas kamarnya sementara ia pergi makan. Lelah menunggu balasan dengan perut keroncongan.

Tujuh jam, ia menguap lebar sambil mengucek matanya. Tapi ponselnya masih sama. Tak ada pemberitahuan akan pesan masuk. Padahal tadi ia sudah bersemangat saat mendengar sebuah pesan masuk dan langsung menggerutu kesal begitu mendapati bahwa itu hanya pesan dari temannya yang menanyainya jadwal latihan dance untuk pengambilan nilai. Matanya sudah terkantuk-kantuk hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas di kasur empuknya dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel.

" _Natsu_ …"

* * *

Lucy tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tak menyangka sudah lima tahun pesannya tak terbalas sama sekali. Selama lima tahun itu pula, ia terus menunggu balasan yang tak pernah datang dan selama itu pula ia menangis sendirian.

 _Tes…tes…_

"Haha, bodohnya aku. Sudah pasti dia melupakanku. _Benar-benar melupakanku._ " Gumamnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Air matanya kembali turun untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia terduduk di taman yang sama. Taman dimana ia selalu bermain bersama Natsu saat kecil.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tak menyangka bahwa semuanya berakhir menyedihkan. Memang sudah sepatutnya ia mendapatkan ganjaran seperti ini. Salahnya yang meninggalkan Natsu tanpa kabar. Tiba-tiba pergi tanpa mengatakan pamit. Padahal Natsu selalu ada untuknya, selalu berada didekatnya, menghiburnya bahkan menemaninya disaat semua orang hanya memerdulikan diri sendiri.

"Natsu…" Nama yang terus ia gumamkan. Berharap orang itu akan muncul dihadapannya, dengan senyum yang ia ingat. Senyum lebar dan suara lembut yang memanggil namanya.

Ia hapus air matanya. Sudah saatnya. Ia benar-benar akan menyerah kali ini. Tidak ada kata kembali kali ini. Jika memang inilah yang diinginkan Natsu. Jika memang takdir tak menyatukan mereka. Jika semuanya hanyalah sebatas masa lalu menyenangkan.

Ia berjongkok, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam lubang yang telah ia gali dan menutupnya. Layar ponselnya masih menyala, tepat berada dihalaman pesan miliknya untuk Natsu. Ponsel yang masih memiliki kontak dengan Natsu dan ia ingin menguburnya. Agar keputusannya tidak terombang ambing lagi.

"Terima kasih Natsu. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di dekatku."

* * *

 _The time we spend together, did you remember? You hugged me, you said okay to me, you said that we would be together forever, that you would protect me till the end. Is it just a dream? Is it just an expectation you gave? A warm embrace that I could never forget, that warm smile you gave, I hope I could see it forever in my life._

 _Now you forget about everything we have done. You forget who really I am and this time, just your voice that I could remember. I will always, and always love you. Even if you didn't acknowledge me anymore._

 _Thank you._

* * *

 ** _Hai, Natsu. Ini aku Lucy. Apa kabarmu? Sudah setahun, bukan? Kuharap kau masih seperti yang dulu._**

 ** _Aku merindukanmu, Natsu. Bisa kita bertemu?_**

THE END

* * *

 **Hai, minna-san! reiko-chan balik lagi. Nah, ini ff yang udah lama saya tulisa tapi baru sekarang di publish. saya lupa kalau saya pernah menulis cerita ini. sebenarnya ini cerita nyata author, cuma ada sedikit tambahan saja adegan-adegannya. Ide saya lagi buntu buat nyambung chap Yanke-kun to Yanke-chan. jadi buat sementara, ff-nya di tahan dulu sekitar seminggu atau dua mingguan.**

 **nah, disini lucy nguburin hapenya ke dalam tanah. dia ngelakuinnya karena kalau dia masih megang tuh hape meski nomor natsu udah di hapus, tetap aja dia bakalan kebayang natsu terus dan gak jadi buat nyerah. jujur aja itu cuma keinginan autho tapi kenyataannya malah gk dilakuin. sayang banget kalau hape dikubur. gak ada faedahnya, hahaha #plak! malah curcol sayanya.**

 **baiklah, semoga kalian senang membacanya. Arigatou gozaimasu**

 **salam hangat**

 **IreneReiko-chan**

 **mind RnR?**


End file.
